


Spideypool：色彩公寓同居系列

by KnightNO4time



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 日常同居（室友），无异能AUPeter：英国留学生，生物遗传学大学生Wade：加拿大移民，自由设计师【分开的段子，单独小故事】
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	1. 色彩公寓

“Ouch——！Wade！我都说过，你不要把这堆杂志堆在门口！”Peter刚放学回家就惨遭毒手，他开门导致墙侧的一大摞旧杂志瞬间倒塌。  
这些杂志什么种类都有，从设计到烹饪，从时尚到漫画，从杂文到小黄书。它们被分成了四大部分，用塑料绳子困在一起，因此简直就是一块砖头撞上了Peter的小腿。要不是过道狭小他扶住了墙，大概就要跪地上了。  
“欢迎回来，伟大的Mr. Parker！”显然那位叫做Wade的人并没有出来拯救他或者赔礼道歉，反而如同懒得动似的从屋里面喊了出声，“我其实想把它们清理出去的，但是我一直忙得不可开交，你懂的。所以你能不能做个好室友，帮我把它们搬到大门口外？我明天早上会把它们运到回收站的。”  
那堆杂志的没有一个本是Peter的，他不得不惊奇与这位美籍加裔的室友狩猎范围之大。虽然Wade看起来从来没正经过，但Peter可以拍着胸脯对世人保证，Wade在创作设计方面的热情绝对是一比一的认真。这反差往往让人大跌眼镜，当然Peter最开始也是。  
“哦，我的室友，你真该说我是一个好男友！”Peter大声抱怨的同时将书包丢到地上，乖乖把四摞杂志搬到外面门口。  
“嗯哼，你一直都是我的好男友，Baby Boy，”屋里的人哼着歌，当然他没看到Peter如何翻了个白眼。

Peter从英国远渡重洋而来，他在留学的大学里学习生物遗传学。大学就在他现在所住的公寓附近，公车坐上六站就到。  
这公寓虽然便宜老旧，可是却很大。附近有六家餐馆，两家便利店，一家超市，还有两家银行。走十五分钟可以抵达市中心，总的来讲还挺不错的。  
他和Wade是室友，来到美国之前他就在网上和Wade联系，并且当天Wade还好心的开着吉普来机场接他。可以说是好心吧？因为那一周的饭Wade都让Peter来做，但Peter自己做饭技能差得可以去街上要饭了，所以变成Wade负责做饭（竟然还挺可口？当时本来就郁闷的Peter更郁闷了），而Peter则需要负责洗碗和家里打扫。  
当初Wade只在一家网上发了寻找室友的帖子，而且按照内容似乎他室友更换很频繁，后来Peter可算知道为什么。  
首先一点就是Wade是个话痨，在第一天从机场到家的路上，Peter差点就开车门冲高速公路上跳下去了。  
第二点是，Wade是个自由创作家。Peter当初进屋以为他要住进来的这条原则已经被Wade遗忘，毕竟到处都堆满了装作的资料和物品，根本连搬运行李都不好搬运。好在Wade的强壮出乎Peter意料，最后Wade将他的行李扛进屋子里（所幸Peter的房间收拾的很干净很空）。据说偶尔搞雕刻时，Wade会自己拌木桩或者石头回来。  
作为要被要求负责打扫房间的人，Peter差不多对这屋子头疼了一个月。尤其是当他要打扫的时候Wade说这个不能碰那个不能动，搬了就要打屁股（他真的这样说，Peter当时很想当场把那个玻璃瓷器砸地上）。可是后来Peter对他的创作灵感逐渐感觉钦佩，无视掉Wade的烦人的人格，他的想象力就和他的为人一样令人吃惊和不敢相信。  
在Peter搬来的当天，他就注意到整栋屋子墙壁到天花板甚至门板上都贴满了白色的壁纸，Wade说那是他的画板。  
Wade画画很有一手，风格转换就和他往日说话口气转换一样快和广。Peter可以在家里看到各种风格的画作，客厅的天花板上可以看到彩色的星空，上面标着星座和图案。然后延展出去的屋顶边缘还能看到圣经里的天使。  
而他们的墙更不用说，从风景到动漫，从电影到世界名画，从动物到文艺复兴人物，从浮世绘到简易现代小清新，从非主流朋克到铅笔素描。有的绘画应有尽有，密密麻麻占据了每一寸视野。这些全部出自Wade只手，Peter曾经看到过这位创作者一脚蹬着板凳一脚踩在窗台上，给他们家的窗框画满夏日开花的藤条。  
屋顶上会垂挂着很多东西，木头或者石头做的雕刻，星球盘，土著挂饰。偶尔第一眼据的很想女生的房间，可是Wade才不介意呢。  
为了有地方绘画，Wade会三个月到四个月换一撕壁纸。这些都是他抒发心情画的，因此说扔就扔。  
但是对于不会这方面的Peter来讲，他觉得实在是太可惜，因此坚决留下。于是演变成每次更换下来的壁纸，Peter都会花上两天整理裁减，钉成本子。目前他已经有五厚本大尺寸画册…虽然Peter也不知道为何自己要费尽心思这样做。

“宝贝，你可别踩到拼图！你的小脚丫可是会念成毁灭者，”在Peter刚迈进客厅，Wade的一席话就让他抬起的脚悬于搬空。  
只见地毯上放着一张大木板，而上面的拼图是前天Wade买回家的，图案是蒙娜丽莎（当初发现Wade竟然买了这个，Peter下巴都要掉了，毕竟怎么看Wade都和这种不搭调）。不过此时拼图缺了两片边角，原来是刚才Peter抬脚前被粘了起来。  
“对不起！”Peter赶紧道歉，蹲下来把那两块拼了回去，“你一天就拼完了？”  
“你觉得我还需要几天吗？”Wade伏案于桌子前头也不抬，他桌子上堆了很多东西，根本不知道都放了啥。除了他们厨房吃饭的桌子，这客厅至少还有三张大工作桌，就连茶几都是工作用台，可以说没多少空间（除了他们房间，Peter觉得厕所都比这里宽敞）。  
“要说拼图，哥更想拼你的身体内部！比如我碰触的那些地方。可不可以把你的小菊花拍成照片，让哥拼个够，如何？”Wada回头大笑着。  
“你够了！闭嘴！”Peter走过去脸红的捶了男子一拳。  
“嘿！你看你看，你差点把它们毁了，你真是个小淘气，”Wade摊开手一副无辜的样子。他手里捏着个镊子，而此刻桌子上正在拼蛋壳画。  
令Peter吃惊的是Wade竟然在拼世界地图，每个国家颜色都不同。现在Peter终于知道之前阳台外面那一瓶瓶的罐子里都是什么东西了，原来Wade在给蛋壳染色。当然为了这些鸡蛋，他们已经连续三周每顿都有鸡蛋料理。  
“别说今晚还有鸡蛋，”Peter把书包一抛，接着一声闷响从沙发上传来。  
“鸡蛋可是好东西，健康又润滑。当然再怎么好的煮鸡蛋都没有你可爱的皮肤润滑，说起来我真想咬你一口。”  
“你是想被我揍一顿吗？”  
“我可是想被你亲一顿，宝贝儿，”Wade用令人吃惊的小心翼翼放下镊子和蛋壳碎片，抬头对站在椅子旁的Peter眨了眨眼睛。

Peter和Wade除了室友身份，还是情侣。  
他们是在四个月前交往的，而Peter已经在美国这个大国度过了一年半。  
Peter自己也不敢相信自己如何为何会和这个怪人一起，并且真心佩服自己可以忍耐对方每日的絮絮叨叨。其实Peter觉得自己也被影响了，他最近会开始在无聊或者独自一人时自言自语，偶尔对自己英国的朋友或者网友们话痨许久，弄得他老朋友差点以为他被盗了号。  
当他的好友Mary Jane和Harry知道他和Wade交往后，都显得震惊不小。  
Mary Jane只觉得Wade是个很奇怪的人，每次都话拉着她谈上不少（虽然Peter只允许Wade和他朋友们见过四次，其中一次还是偶遇），但是Wade嘴巴很甜，能把Mary Jane逗乐。  
而Harry从第一次见面就对Wade不算很欢迎，可是看在Peter还有Mary Jane的份上没说什么。但是Harry总说搞不懂Wade在想什么（当然Peter也是），而且吵的他耳朵生疼（很可惜，他最近也这样说Peter…）。但在看到Wade的作品后，Harry多多少少对他有了明显改观，可是从不聊天。  
当知道Wade和Peter交往后，他竟然是最受打击的，还和Peter差点关系僵硬。可是还有还是好友，他最后和Peter和解，还送给了他们一对情侣杯子作为补偿。  
“你到底每天都在想什么？”曾经Peter问过Wade。  
“你知道的，艺术家脑袋都不正常。哥我脑袋也不正常，每天都在吵架。”Wade毫不忌讳的回答，“一个声音告诉我去作画，一个声音告诉我去雕刻，然后我自己会选择出门去桥底下涂鸦。哥就是享受呗！”  
也许被人会说艺术见脑袋都不正常，可是New第一次看到有人承认自己不正常的。可能这就是Wade的不正常？  
不过当Wad很坦诚的说出来后，Peter竟然觉得挺舒畅的。  
而现在如果问Wade，“你脑袋里都在想什么？”  
Wade一般会说，“哥当然都在想你啊，Baby Boy！想你翘翘的小屁股，可爱的小脸蛋，晚上在床上叫哥名字的声音。还有那绽放紧致的小菊花，以及我进去后你哭着求哥的眼泪！”  
于是Peter再也不问他了…

“好了，起来。我们需要决定一下晚饭，”Peter拍了一把男友的肩膀。  
Wade侧过身，一手搭在桌边，一手架在椅背上，“怎么这么着急？刚回家难道不应该给你亲爱的男朋友脸上来个亲亲？”  
看着抬起靠近自己一侧脸颊撅着嘴等着亲的Wade，Peter无奈的苦笑摇头，“我亲爱的男朋友刚才用他的砖头杂志砸了我的小腿肚。”  
“天，哥说什么来着？你果然是小孩子，何时这么斤斤计较？”望着Peter抬起来的右腿，Wade故意叹口气。接着他下了椅子，快速跪在了地上。随后他用手捧起Peter的那条腿，低头迅速啄了一下对方的小腿内侧，“怎么样，痛痛飞走了吗？公主殿下？”  
“然后我还帮我男朋友搬了那些砖头，一个个堆到屋外面，”Peter露出满意的笑容，抬起他的右手。  
“真是的，哥自己做着都觉得肉麻，”虽然嘴上这样抱怨，可Wade还是牵起Peter的手在其手背上恭恭敬敬按了一个唇印子。“虽然当你全裸在我面前时，我倒是说啥都不觉得肉麻，相信我。”  
“我倒是觉得挺肉麻的，”Peter淡淡反驳回去，同时把左手也递了过去。  
“你真敢说，小子。你知道我每次说点情话你的反应比装了跳蛋都强烈吗？”Wade坏笑一声，另一只捉住对方。顺势拉着Peter的双手一扯，在自己迅速站起来同时，也把爱人拉入怀中。  
接着他捧住Peter的脖子，看着对方害羞泛红的脸颊，“当我告诉你你内部多么美妙时，你知道你的样子吗？简直不用帮你前后做，你都可以射上天。”  
“我才没——唔…”可怜的Peter，在被调戏一番后，他都来不及反驳便被吻住。他轻哼了一声，结果最后在长吻的封存下将要反驳的话统统咽回肚子，主动回应上去。  
Wade在吻后得意洋洋（虽然大部分时间他都看起来得意洋洋），并且欣赏了Peter拿他没辙的样子，“Shit，你可爱死了！来，再让哥抱一会。”  
“够了，Wade，快去做饭！”  
“不不不，你不给我一个主动亲吻，我就让你今晚饿肚子。”  
Peter叹口气，他知道Wade上周把最后一盒泡面吃了，还没进货。当然他不是真的会怄气，所以也真的不会去吃泡面。  
他快速亲了一口对方的鼻子，“可以了吗？”  
“你要诚恳点，而且哥我要的是嘴。是嘴！你见过哪门子认真是亲鼻子的？一般这时候都会被当作恶作剧。”随后对上Peter抱怨的目光后，Wade故意理解错误的补充，“当然，当和你嘿咻的时候，我亲你鼻子是因为我觉得你那样子很可爱～”  
“你是说你亲我鼻子的时候是在恶作剧？”  
“不不不，那时候哥是觉得你身上哪个地方都应该亲一下。哪，个，地，方，都，要，亲～！”Wade一个单词一个单词念着，凑近Peter，两个人鼻尖碰鼻尖。  
看来Peter还是应付不来Wade，他每次都需要在对方调戏上奋斗一番，苦思冥想，可到最后还是举起白旗。  
但他不知道的一点是，只要他无意间撒个娇（真的无意间，因为Peter从不认为自己提出过什么要求），或者在床上哭喊一声，Wade就完全招架不住了。相比他，Wade更想再每次约会时给屋子里挂满白旗。  
无奈下，Peter主动捕捉到Wade的嘴唇。他耳边可以听到对方故意夸大的用鼻子发出一声满足的响动，接着舌头缠了进来。  
“唔——等等，等等！Wade…”突然感觉对方手下滑，Peter赶紧后退，“今晚不行。”  
Wade做了一个鬼脸，他明明知道Peter什么意思，却依旧装不懂。他困扰的询问。“你说什么？亲爱的，如果你双手很累，我可以帮你捆在床头，这样你就不需要用它们了。我的双手可是精力充沛！”  
“我们昨晚刚做过。”  
“所以今天多做一次也没什么，”Wade耸肩，瞬间收紧双臂把对方圈了起来，“我们又没有一夜十次，对吧？我可以为了小宝贝你忍耐痛苦！唔…忍了我一天了！呜…”  
“别装哭！而且你装的一点也不像，好恶心，”Peter咬牙切齿，敲了对方额头。  
Wade敏捷的往后缩脖子，可是他自己把Peter圈得很近的，导致还是被敲了一下。他闭起一只眼睛，露出看似很痛的样子，“我们一晚上就一次。保证你睡得好，精神好，心情好，学习好。”  
Peter好头疼…他知道Wade才不会规规矩矩呢。他们昨天做完后，今天一天他双腿都没敢使劲合上，而且上课坐在椅子上阵阵尿意。可惜Peter知道自己的性格，谁知道他今天会被怎么说服和诱惑呢？  
“再说，”Peter含糊其辞。  
“棒极了！”Wade咧嘴一笑，在发愁的大学生脑门上亲了一口，最后走去了厨房。

Peter回房间把书包放到椅子上，换了一身舒服的衣服。他在家喜欢穿短袖衫，松紧休闲运动裤，并且取下隐形眼镜换上镜框眼镜。  
他抬头看着自己房间墙壁，露出欣喜和期待。目光划过缤纷的色彩，最后停留在了天花板上。空白的西侧墙角，这次多出来了一只蜡笔和和粉笔合成的独角兽。  
他的房间墙壁和外面一样，绘满了Wade的作品。不是他让Wade这样做的，而是Wade擅自行为。  
当第一天Peter推开门的时候，墙壁还是一片雪白。可是在他跳入床铺舒服得休息时，却发现他枕头正上方的天花板上话这一颗有着渐变色的树。  
“哦，小子，这是给你的见面礼。”Wade也不知道何时在他门口的，似乎等着他自己发现画作。Peter当时就吓得坐了起来，Wade却嘲笑他大惊小怪，“这是世界树，然后随着慢慢，慢慢的生长，它会关联起来整个世界。”  
“Well，所以你在我房间里种了一棵树？”Peter挑眉，“借此你就可以随便进我房间了吗？”  
Wade对这句隐含讽刺和责备的句子不动声色，他没吭声也没生气，只是和Peter对世界秒。随后他抱起来的双手动了动，用靠近门的那侧指骨在门板上敲了两下。似乎这就是他“弥补”的敲门，随后面对Peter不敢相信的眼神，Wade只是摇头大笑离开。  
接下来的日子里，Peter每天放学回家都会在自己房间里发现多出来的画作。可能是一匹马儿的剪影，可能是一只特哥式的恶魔，或许是一片西部山脉，也可能是一座小镇拐角，而活着是某个游戏里的吉祥物。这些东西就和惊喜似的，也许在墙上，也许在门板后，也许在写字台正对面，也可能在厕所瓷砖上。  
Peter警告过Wade不要随便进他的房间，甚至做好了大吵一架的准备。然而Wade并没有什么很大的感情波动，他只是乐呵呵（Peter很想抽他）的说，那是每日礼物。  
所有，那些还不到一个巴掌大的画作开始增加。Peter大发脾气过，甚至想要搬走。然而他却每次回家都习惯性寻找又增加了什么，甚至端详半天。  
而现在，他的房间就和梦幻世界一般，巨大的艺术融汇在房间里密密麻麻。Peter不得不承认，他都舍不多多摆东西在房间，以防止遮挡住画作，也不敢挂相框或者贴海报，他觉得Wade的奇异之作比那些好玩多了。  
当初在Peter开始思考搬家时，恰好过了他在美国的第一个生日。也不知道Wade从哪里知道的信息，竟然给他在墙上画了生日祝福，那是目前Peter屋子里最大的一块。  
从那时起，Peter感觉好多了。至少那一夜他们一起喝酒看电影，吃披萨，还有Wade做得丑的要死却味道还过得去得蛋糕，Peter觉得没有那么寂寞了。  
再后来，四个月前的感恩节。Peter在自己屋顶发现了一副游乐场风格的画作，那是第二大的部分。是Wade交往告白，“你愿意做我的Baby Boy吗？”  
哦，老天爷，Peter可从来不知道Wade这样会浪漫。好吧，他的确对女人有一套，甜言蜜语出口成章。不过同时，他也会用这点讥讽男子们，说不定冤家比熟人还多。然而呢？Wade却给Peter不一样的感觉。  
那时候Wade出现在他们的房门口，面对张大嘴巴盯着屋顶的他挑起一侧眉毛，似乎等着夸奖。Peter对当时内心的感觉记忆犹新，却记不得自己如何开口答应了对方的要求。  
“天，每次回忆来都令我感动。我和你说，你当时感动得眼角都是泪，”每次提到当初交往的告白，Wade都一脸演戏，死活不让Peter好好回忆，非要添油加醋。  
“我没有眼角带泪，我相信我也没买眼药水。”  
“那么就是有一点湿润。嗯，反正你眼睛闪亮亮的很好看。相信哥，我当时都想把你眼睛当作夜空画下来！对对对，你当时就那么感动的答应下来我的要求，声音哽咽——”  
“我觉得我没有声音哽咽…”  
“那就是激动的颤抖！”Wade纠正，似乎这样讲理所当然，“说‘Wade，我爱死你了！你的告白是最有心意，最棒的！简直全世界人向我告白，我都听不进去！’这样。”  
“才不是这样，”Peter往往揉着眉心。  
“接着你还说，‘Wade，今晚我就等不及成为你的baby boy！在床上叫着，Wa…’——”  
“STOOOO——PPPP——！！”  
总之，Peter永远都记不太清楚那日他到底如何答应的，但是他却从来没有后悔伤心过。  
再后来Wade还开玩笑说，也许求婚的时候，他会给Peter刻出一面墙…  
Oh boy…为什么这时候已经谈到了求婚？Peter总希望那时候可以抱着自己的论文稿纸躲入被子里，虽然Wade的怀抱总是不松开他。对的，Peter总是没辙，可他却感觉很好，希望可以维持下去。顺便说，他的目标是移民，也许结婚不是个坏处——哦，Peter Parker，你想的太久远了。

今日的晚饭是鸡蛋培根焗芝士，虽然又是鸡蛋料理。但却很好吃，尤其蘸了番茄酱。饭后Peter负责收拾桌子和洗完，等他出来后发现Wade已经把西半球拼完了。  
明日就是春假，Peter虽然有些担心今日的测试成绩，可是他并不用压力太大。他躺到沙发上，枕着化学元素表靠垫（这是Peter网购的，他的理科精神差点让Wade抽风），手里读着《Girl With A Pearl Earring》。这本书是MJ最爱的，她甚至说想拍成歌舞剧，因此作为朋友Peter借了过来。  
“怎么样，宝贝儿？你要不要脱光以后给哥当模特？”Wade在Peter刚看完一页时发问。  
“不，你好好拼你的蛋壳，”Peter含糊的敷衍过去，他的眼睛追逐着字体。  
“来吧，让我看看你紧致的小腹，那修长的大腿，白嫩的屁股！”  
“你能不能不要整天想着这些？”Peter侧了一下目光。  
Wade似乎对于成功吸引来注意力而开心，他故意对着沙发上的恋人舔舔嘴唇，“这是昨晚的记忆。谁让你不让哥今晚上你的？我只能借此来幻想一下，为艺术献身。”  
“想都别想，”Peter白了对方一眼。  
“Come on！”Wade放下手里的活，拍拍手。可是Peter没理他，“我们应该互动一下，增进感情！”  
Peter哼笑几声，却动都没动。  
可是一切都和他想的不同，突然听到一阵快速摩擦地毯的声音，就在Peter刚抬眼，肚子上一沉。  
“呜——！Wade？！”他大叫一声，看着跨到沙发上，坐在自己肚子上的男友。还不至于压得没气，可是却很不舒服，更重要的是他根本挣扎不起来。  
但Peter不会为此生气，他已经会和Wade这样相处。虽说以前都是他跨坐在Wade身上，而且对方颇为喜欢。  
“哦，Peter，Peter。”Wade竖起一根食指摆了摆，“我偶尔很喜欢你的这身家居服，你知道为什么吗，亲爱的？”  
Peter云里雾里。他为了不伤害MJ的书，所以特意合了起来，把书垫到自己胸口，抬头仰望自己的爱人。  
“因为…很好撩！啊哈——！”Wade猛然伸出双手，一只抓他的衬衫往上一揭，另只手勾住他裤子的松紧向下一扯。顿时Peter的肚子和底裤统统漏了出来。Peter抱怨的低吼一声，揪住自己的裤子和衣服尝试把它们合起来，可是对方并不允许这样做。“橘红色的！虽让哥我知道你所有的颜色。顺便说我喜欢那条棕色条纹那条。”  
“好了，放手吧，”Peter哀叹。他去抢衣服，可是却把身上的书碰掉在了地上。书落在地毯，好在皮的质感没有那么软，没有窝到纸张，“那可是别人的书！”  
“Wow——！”Wade夸张的举起双手放开身下人的衣服裤子，举起手露出无害的投降姿势，“我可是什么都没碰，是你自己碰掉的。不信你可以叫警察来测指纹，保证哥我是清白的。”  
Peter才是想举手投降的那一方呢！  
“但是哥我很愿意在你全身上下，从里到外留满我的指纹～” Peter一哆嗦。  
为了无视那句，Peter立马别开目光，却伸手发现根本够不到书，自己也逃脱不了人身下，看来还是需要哄一哄自己的男朋友。于是他太熟绕上了Wade的侧胯，狠狠捏了一把，“怎么？我亲爱的妻子那么爱撒娇？”  
Wade面对讽刺不慌不忙，反而随着捏动假惺惺的哼了一声，“是的，因为我老公不陪我。人家可是很想和你，上，床，的～”说完食指往下戳入Peter的肚脐附近，隔着衣服画圈圈。  
这弄的Peter很痒，他不自觉的缩了缩肚子，捉住那根手指阻止，“那么我的好妻子是不是应该从我身上下来呢？”  
“喂…这时候台词难道不应该是‘我的好妻子应该诱惑我一下吗？’”Wade抛开刚才掐着嗓子说话的声音，反而一脸正经的摸着下巴给出建议。  
这逗笑了Peter，“好吧，你想怎么诱惑我？”  
“用这个，”Wade竟然从兜里拿出来了一个女性口红。如果一般人看到自己男友拿出个口红大概以为出了什么事，可是这想法在他们的公寓里并不值得大惊小怪，因为Peter知道，只要用小刀和牙签，Wade就能把口红当柱子刻。果不其然，这口红被雕刻成…男性的….生殖器…样子。  
Peter差点就捂脸了，“这是我看过最不能直视的口红。”“你应该说，这是你看过最有建设性的口红！Baby boy～”和Wade一起，Peter已经不知道何为“有建设性”。

Wade的手指爬上Peter的脸颊，不规则的来挥动着，指前段轻轻点动那片肌肤。Peter沉默下去，他知道自己没办法拒绝对方，而且自己来了感觉。  
Wade有力的手指托起他的下巴，让Peter和身下的沙发水平，接着那口红的尖端落在了Peter的唇瓣上。  
也许Peter应该生气，他可以告诉Wade别捉弄他。但是现在，从俯视的角度，他第一次理解了往日自己坐在上面时，Wade视线中的画面。  
他屏住呼吸，凝视Wade的双眼，那适合他往日轻浮截然不同的深情。  
“Oh my boy，my wife，”随着口红在爱人唇上划出艳红的色彩，Wade哼歌似的喃喃自语。他眯起眼睛，在对方嘴角结了尾。随后他俯身将自己的嘴扣了上去。  
Peter唇间发出一丝水声，和对方的接吻摩擦有了微妙的变化。唇瓣上的附着物带着特有的感觉，给他们建立了一层微不可察的薄膜，还带有陌生却又一丝甜的香气。  
在喘息换气间，口红在它们彼此唇部晕染。顺着接吻，红色蹭到嘴唇周围，被津液浸湿，渐变淡化。  
谁都没嘲笑谁，紧随着下一波热吻袭来。  
Wade一只手下滑，一点点撩开Peter的衬衫下摆。因工作用而略显粗糙的手掌在Peter细嫩的腹部摩擦。这给Peter白皙的皮肤带来敏感的刺激，让他享受的用鼻子突出喘息，拉住人的袖子。  
他承认，他想要。即使他理智多不愿意，可是他就是想要Wade！  
亲吻过后，口红被他们吃入了一大半，而Peter的衣服也被翻到了胸口。  
“如何，亲爱的？”Wade挑眉，“你还想要什么？”  
“我要这个，”Peter这次很果决，他毫不犹豫的从对方手里拿过口红。  
他低头，将口红滑入自己的肚子。红色的线横穿腹部，接着以底部为顶点，线分向两边。一条红色的尖头一路指向他的裤子中间，尖端朝向下体。  
“Fuck me，Wade。”


	2. 色彩，heart kiss

“Wade…还不行吗？还没到？”  
“你要耐心，宝贝儿，我们还没到。”Wade满足到声音从Peter脑后传来，他的呼吸都可以抚过Peter那头深棕色的头发，心情很好的哼着调，“还不能睁开眼！”  
“你一直捂着我的眼睛，我根本什么都看不到，”Peter无奈的说，可他心里充满期待。  
“好了，我现在要掏钥匙，需要松开你几秒钟。你要有自觉，记得不要睁开眼睛，要不然我今晚会让你在床上哭天喊地。”  
“Okay！Okay…！我没有睁开眼睛，你也看到了！”Peter猜得到他们站在楼道里，他可不想被新邻居们听到这番对话。  
“绝对！绝对！不能，睁开，你的，眼睛～”Peter感觉到Wade的手离开了自己的眼睛，伴随着对方那充满恶作剧性质的语调，单词的传来告诉Peter此刻Wade已经绕到了他的前面。  
很快Peter就感觉到鼻头被亲了一下，在失去视野的黑暗里，突然的行为令他缩起脖子。他一边发出短促的轻叫，一边下意识把闭紧挤出眉头的眼皮小心撩开…  
结果下一秒Wade就从正前方，两只手上盖在了他的脸上，“Hey！Hey！Hey！！你不能睁开眼睛，Petey！”  
“Fine！”Peter知道自己在娇惯对方，其实应该好好抱怨一下对方刚才那一下差点把自己眼珠子拍进脑子里，可是他就是气不起来。他顺着声音冲着Wade所在的方向摊出手示意自己的行为，接着自己扣在了眼上，“好了，你知道我是真的看不到。所以快开门。”  
Peter感觉Wade在他身前停留了几秒，似乎为了确定他真的没有小动作。随后脚步的摩擦声从身前离开，在稍远的地方停下，紧随其后是套背包的声音。  
“话说，为什么我要现在闭上眼睛？”Peter发话。  
“因为我给你准备了惊喜，你的小脑袋难道老年痴呆了？”  
“拜托。如果你在屋子里准备了惊喜，为什么不开门后再捂着我眼睛，而是让我现在站在楼道里就捂眼睛？”  
“为了让你惊喜之心延续更久。相信我，Peter，这是一种刺激。”Wade声音听起来胸有成竹。随后Peter终于听到了钥匙链的清脆回荡在走廊。  
Peter哼笑出来，将重心移动到左腿上，放松姿势。“可是你自从下了车就一直捂着我的眼睛。我闭着眼走过走廊，上了楼梯，做了电梯…你这是考验我的第六感么？”  
“哥不是在后面好好给你导航？”Wade说完后声音小了下去，随后嘴里念念有词。他的方向传来了钥匙碰撞摩擦的声音，对于Wade的熟知让Peter知道，这人把新钥匙串进了他的钥匙环中，此刻正在寻找哪把是正确的。  
“理论上来讲，这一路根本没有闭眼睛的必要，对吧？”Peter手举累了，但为了告诉对方自己遵守承诺，他使劲的把眼睛挤在一起，鼻梁上堆起的褶子。“这也是我的家，难道你不该让我看看我们新家的楼道长什么样子吗？”  
Wade一边把钥匙插入钥匙孔，一边毫不在意。“得了吧，Pretty Boy。看房的时候你都看过了。但是我也很期待你会明天早上下楼时迷路，这样你就能求哥抱你下楼了。公主抱，你看怎么样？”  
“我不会求你抱我下楼…公主抱就不应列入名单了，”如果是睁着眼睛，大概Peter会对男友翻个白眼。

哦，对。  
现在已经不是叫“男友”了。  
当然也过了叫“未婚夫”的时期。  
现在应该被称为“丈夫”。

Peter得到求婚是在三个半月前，那时候他和Wade还住在他们最初相遇的那个小公寓里。他们在哪里度过了三年半，在这期间彼此交往了大概两年半。  
Peter不是傻瓜，他早就料到Wade会求婚。当然，从两年前他就相信自己不会拒绝，事实证明的确如此。而大学面临毕业的他，移民也顺利得到保障。  
唯独不一样的是，几年前在看着那小公寓里画满的墙纸，他以为Wade的求婚台词会被写在天花板上，或者画上一整面墙。再夸张也顶多是在窗户上或者玻璃上作画…可并不然！  
那日Peter和Harry还有MJ去了图书馆，他们三个朋友在各自拿到自己要的资料后，又去MJ喜爱的一家冰淇淋店吃了甜筒。随后要带MJ去看电影Harry决定开车顺便送Peter回家，毕竟Peter还忙着和Wade聊天呢。  
就在Peter刚下车，隔着打开的车窗和朋友们计划下周三的学术演讲要怎么约时。他的后脑勺被一个小东西狠狠的砸了一下，具体说，就和小炮弹似的射到了他的脑袋上。  
Peter当场措不及防的叫了一声，捂住痛的脑袋快速回身。他的失态自然也让路人投来目光，MJ更是下车问他怎么样。  
“我…我不知道，我好像被什么东西——”他捂着头纳闷，可话却在他转头时愣住。  
只见他住的小公寓大门前，垂下来了一条绳子。  
顺着绳子网上看，之间一直延伸到了顶层六楼，另一端正被捆在阳台栏杆上。  
“Bloody Hell…？！”毋庸置疑，那是他家阳台！  
当初他对于阳台位于楼正中央，并面对丁字路口前方整条大街而满意，这无疑是这栋便宜小公寓里风景最绝佳的一间。  
而此时此刻，他的男友——Wade Wilson正穿着一身休闲西装，手里拿着一把自制玩具十字弓（上面雕刻着火焰花纹，是他的新设计）。  
Wait——十字弓？！  
Peter脑空白，难道他刚才被他男友狙击了？！  
还不等他说什么，只见Wade笑得那叫一个阳光灿烂。放下弓后，Wade翻身越过阳台栏杆，鞋子一半踩在外侧的槛上，吓得周围路人都停下脚步捂嘴惊呼。  
随后着这位自由设计师对楼下的男友眨了个看起极其清爽帅气的眼神，瞬间往下一跃。手勾住拴住栏杆的绳索，在惊呼声里凌空从六楼快速划下。  
“Wade——？！？！”Peter差点以为他男友要跳楼自杀。  
Wade如同电影大片里的特工男主角，单手滑落绳索，并在最后地方撒脚一跃，安稳落地。接着借着落下顺势但单膝跪地，如同表演完的谢幕般大大张来双手，诚恳低头，对Peter行了一单膝礼。  
Peter可能会想转头钻进Harry的车里装作不认识，不过这次本能告诉他Wade行为和以前不同。他走上前，却不见Wade起身。  
显然眼前的男子和往日话多的作风不同，他竟然从刚才到现在每说一句话。当抬头后，Peter发现对方眼睛闪闪发光，笑容比任何时候都明亮。  
一声不吭的Wade就和舞台上装神秘的魔术师般笑笑，然后装模作样的拿起垂在身侧的绳子，那绳子用双手撑在眼前展现是Peter看。  
Peter凝视对方动作，自然忘记了周围已经围了一群人，并且有人捂住嘴在惊呼。  
因为在Wade一点点移动绳子给Peter看后，最终在绳子的尾端，拴着一只戒指。  
Peter深吸了一口气，可在叫出来之前捂住了嘴。  
Wade很满意他的反应，扬起一侧眉毛不动声色的取下戒指，并谨慎的用拇指和食指捏住举到Pet而眼前。  
Wade每次创作都能给人一种和他形象不符的感觉，他的浪漫令人吃惊。而如今，他甚至让全街的人都相信他是一个懂浪漫，并且并没有往日那么神经质。  
当然，Wade还是Wade。他在不必要的时候可以花言巧语，但在必要时却又简短的直击重点不给对方空间。  
因此，Wade竟然没有准备任何求婚表白的词。  
他只是扬起眉毛，提起一侧嘴角，对眼前震惊过度的男友诚恳一笑，“所以答案呢？”  
“Yes，”Peter就和被对方操控似的想都不用想便开口答应。  
“那你愿意把你的手递给我吗？”  
“Yes，”Peter感觉自己一定着了Wade的魔。当自己的手被捧起来，戒指的凉意和硬度划过肌肤，固定于他的指根，他才回过神。  
周围想起来掌声，Harry和MJ早就融入人群，对他们祝福连连。街道上有很多不认识的人，也有几个邻居，还有人从阳台上对他们呼喊。Peter脸都红到炸了，可是这里有一半是因为他差点哭出来。  
Wade从地上蹦起，借着张开双臂将他搂入怀抱。他们就这样站在公寓前的大街上抱着对方不松手，过了老半天。  
“Peter你知道为什么我要这样求婚吗？”拥抱时，Peter听到Wade这样在耳边询问。他当然不知道，Wade也知道他不知道，所以不等他问就回答，“因为我想扮演海盗，我连我们蜜月地点都订好了，就去加勒比海，你也喜欢那个电影对吧？”  
“额…《加勒比海盗》？”Peter总觉得本来可以放舒缓音乐的气氛里，突然回到了往日的节奏。但他依旧没松开对方的拥抱，“为什么是海盗？”  
“因为海盗掠夺财宝，藏起财宝，将财宝占为己有！哥我想告诉你的事，你是哥的财宝，哥的人！我将你从世界的手里夺走，藏在我怀里，只属于我，我要把你占为己有！”  
这真是感人肺腑的发言，不过Peter和Wade生活惯了，偶尔他们的走向就会通往其他方向…  
“可是你刚才一点也不像海盗，”Peter下巴抵在对方肩头，在未婚夫耳边低语，“你更像是间谍或者杀手。”  
“不要在意细节，宝贝儿。我本来想从一边阳台用绳子横街当下来，然后把你抢走，抱住荡去另一头阳台的。”Wade装可怜的解释，“可是我们这里条件不够，计算后发现我们会荡到Ms. King的阳台上，她会把咱俩推下楼的。”  
“她现在也在阳台上，刚才还对我们说了祝福，你最好不要现在说她的坏话…”  
“在她答应不穿那条没有品位，没有艺术感的红色印花大裤衩之前，我是不会原谅她的！”  
Peter感觉这对话再发展下去走向就不对了，所以他决定停止。只是他发现了心得问题…“为什么用十字弓？”  
“你的理科理论我还是研究了一下，我觉得这样砸到你才能让你回头。距离长度我计算了很久，毕竟我没有枪或者弓箭，哦，我们有真枪。”  
Peter突然注意到了一点，他一脸不可思议的松开拥抱。双手握着恋人的肩膀，分开彼此望去面容。周围的人已经散了一点，但是很多人都在好奇他们再说什么。  
Peter抬起戴戒指的那只手，想到对方用十字弓射出去的绳子，以及打到自己脑袋的硬物——  
“你竟然用求婚戒指射了你未婚夫的头？！”  
Wade痴痴的笑起来，他从兜里拿出来配对的戒指，自己戴入自己的手上。接着抓住Peter的手，将其再度拉入怀中，“是的，我用求婚戒指，砸了我可爱的未婚妻的头。”  
“是未婚夫…而且我第一次看到这样拿出来戒指的方式。”  
“时代是在改变的，Petey～要有创意。而且你可以说，我是在射爱之箭。比丘比特的有用多了。”  
“丘比特在两年多前就射中了我们，所以我们才一起走到现在，你不能责备他。”  
“哦～…你真是斤斤计较。”Wade假惺惺的发出夸张的感叹，露出困扰的表情以此来逗笑怀中的男孩，“我的爱人竟然在帮别的男人说话，真是伤心，呜…”  
“安静，Wade！”最后对话是在Peter脸红的挥手口上Wade嘴而结束的。

现在把目光转移到如今。  
婚礼后Peter和Wade依旧去了加勒比海，那里比Peter想得美多了。  
顺便说他们的婚礼是在希腊的爱琴海举办的，当然Peter的家人和以前的朋友也前来参加，还有他的校友和现在的伙伴。Wade父母早就去世了，因此出席的是他在孤儿院的兄弟，还有活到现在的院长。  
蜜月后，他们回到了小公寓。仅仅一周，就被速战速决的Wade安排购买新房…具体是在婚礼开始前Wade就决定好了。  
随后两个月，他们看了房，恢复日常。唯一不同的是，Peter手上戴了戒指，这让他在大学最后一学年变得风风火火。  
然后在假期时他去了英国看望家人，再等他回来后，就到了如今。Wade说是时候搬入新家了，于是Peter下飞机后就被Wade接入公寓。但是Wade说里面有惊喜，因此他先把Peter的行李送上楼。然后再下来，捂住Peter的眼睛，一路带了上去。  
Peter手身在前面，小心迈步，指尖寻找墙壁。好在新家没什么东西，地方很干净，不至于撞到。再说Wade在他身后一只引导着，时刻提醒他注意哪里。  
“好了好了，我们到了，”随着Wade这样说，他们停了下来。Peter的眼睛还没被放开，但他不着急。  
“来，猜猜是什么？”  
“哦天…别买官司了。”  
“不！不行，这样比较好玩～”Wade使坏的对Peter耳朵猛吹一口气，害得Peter抱怨的叫出来，但Wade遮住对方眼睛的掌心一刻都没失手。  
“玛丽莲梦露的雕刻？”  
“哥现在只想雕刻你。”  
“我的裸体素描？”  
“Baby boy，你何时那么主动想让哥画你裸体了？”  
“你看上的那套骷髅宝座的沙发椅？”  
“嗯…我怎么没想到要去下单呢？”  
“哦，对，一定是那套夏日水床。”  
“如果你很想在那上面被上的话，我马上买给你，一定很爽。”  
“不用了…要不然就是，贾斯丁比伯的十字绣。”  
“我没看上他，还有你何时看到哥会绣十字绣了？”  
“难道是把新手枪？”  
“相信我，哥我下面有把更好的。”  
“那到底是什么…？”  
于是Wade松开了手，光亮透过来，摩擦Peter的眼皮。Peter睫毛动了几下，在适应了两秒后睁开眼。  
他们的客厅和当初装修时看到的感觉不断相同，比以前小公寓宽阔很多。没有那么多东西，看起来整洁到不像话。  
而在靠近阳台哪里，有一个超级巨大，几乎占据了三分之二横断面积的巨大“鸟巢”。  
是的，就是个鸟巢。用实现精简的木条围城的圆形，漂亮的干草色在阳台打进来的光线下呈现出温暖的色调。内部做成柔软的垫子，上面堆满了鸟蛋行的圆形靠垫。  
“这…是网上那个鸟巢巨蛋沙发床？！你买了它？”  
“我买了它，”Wade鼻子发出不连贯的曲调，从后面搂住Peter的脖子，把他的爱人揽靠到胸前。嘴唇擦过Peter的耳边，“你不是喜欢吗？”  
按照Wade的喜好，他选的鸟蛋是彩色的。从天蓝到葱绿，从桃粉到杏黄。每个颜色都不同，上面画着各不相同的异域花纹。  
“我一直想要…但是我只是随口说过那么一次…”Peter转过身吃惊的看着丈夫，“谢谢你…”  
“一切都为了你，宝贝儿，”Wade用手指了指自己的太阳穴附近，画着圈，“你应该夸我记忆力好。”  
但是Peter没这样说，只是亲了亲对方的嘴作为回应。  
这令Wade神魂颠倒，当然他性格也喜欢对Peter蹬鼻子上脸。“要不我们现在来一发？你看，这新地方多好！可以睡觉，可以休息，我们躺在上面，可以整日整夜的做。”  
“等等，等等，我现在不想把新沙发床弄脏。”  
“没事，哥带套，给你也带套？”  
“不了…我宁愿选择床…”Peter扶额。他后退几步，接着坐在了鸟窝的边上，“我刚下飞机，Wade。时差弄得我很累。”  
“哦哦哦，那么需要在这里睡一觉吗？”Wade很会意的走上前，搂住Peter倒入垫子里。“人们都说结婚后夫妻要建立自己的爱巢，你看，这次真成‘巢’了～”  
Peter舒服的把坐飞机折磨累的腰在舒服的垫子上蹭了蹭，接着圆润的表面把爱人推下身。他挣扎了一番才起来，把鞋子脱掉钻入鸟窝里，“是的，你更喜欢这个巢胜过床？”  
“不，怎么会呢？”Wade随脚一蹬，他的运动鞋就被踢了出去，落在几步远。随后他爬到Peter身边，用身子磨了磨垫子摆弄出自己喜欢的姿势，并用手指戳着Peter的肚子，“我更想念Mrs. Wilson这里面的小巢～”  
“是Mr. Wilson。”  
“Mrs～”  
“Mr！”  
“那就是Mr. Wilson的妻子。”  
“是丈夫。”  
“你真的要和我争论下去？”  
“你真的要闹下去？”  
“我们第一天可能不吵架，”Wade做了鬼脸。  
“我们没有，”Peter一把捏住了Wade的鼻子，而另一方则故意呀呀怪叫，于是嫌吵的Peter迫不得已才松手。但他不忘把对方放在自己身下的手拨开，“现在巢关门。”  
“还没开业？好的，哥我等着晚上来，记得留位。”  
“里面只有你的位。”

Peter不知道自己何时睡着的，大概是当他在这个舒服的沙发椅上，投入自己丈夫怀抱时就已经睡了过去。  
等他醒来，光线已经昏暗。窗帘依旧没拉，从他们开进阳台的角度可以看到一点点外面的天空，太阳快要下山。  
“哦，Baby boy，”Peter在闭上眼的同时，他听到爱人的呼唤。接着那只有力大手揉上了自己头发，指尖擦过头皮，耳垂，最后落上他的小臂，将他圈了起来。  
Peter不由自主的挂上幸福的微笑，他没有睁眼，但鼻子懒洋洋的哼了几声作为回应。他收紧手臂，才注意到自己一只正死死搂住对方的腰，脚也搭在对方大腿上。  
“你知道么，你再不起来我就要僵硬了。我可是被你抱着，一动都不动。”Wade声音带来一丝哈欠，Peter不知道对方睡过没，也不清楚自己睡了多久。但对方很快给予了回答，“你睡了三个小时，为了不吵醒你，我一只都这样，屁股都麻了。你是不是很感动？”  
Pater对于对方这样的抱怨感觉很好笑，甚至肩膀笑抖了几下，脸却舒服的在人胸口蹭了蹭。他可以感觉到对方身上穿着的T恤是昨日刚洗的，还残留着洗衣粉的味道。隔着衣服能感觉到体温，但Peter知道Wade碰触他的时候，要比这个热多了。  
“你就和考拉似的。这么使劲抱着哥，不怕哥硬了？”  
“你硬的次数，需要我帮你用笔记下来吗？”Peter口齿含糊，顺势伸了个懒腰。  
“真体贴，”Wade拍了拍爱人的手臂。他们一起挪动了身子，好让彼此贴的更紧，即使已经没有空间。“你的意思是，你下面营业了？”  
“No。”  
“好吧，那么再晚点。”  
随后两个人沉默了几分钟，但这不是一场尴尬的沉默。因为他们享受彼此的碰触和爱抚，这根本不需要语言。  
Wade侧过身，将他的爱人收入怀抱。他低头用下巴蹭着那头竖起亚麻色的卷发，手指上下轻轻摩擦对方袖子下端的肌肤，隔着布料传递着每个细微的动作。  
Peter接受着对方的爱抚，他的手指也慢慢跟上节奏，在对方那宽阔的被背上画着半圆。他腿屈起，膝盖压上对方，脚往下爬了过去，和对方的脚相互叠加。  
Wade的上侧的手臂也很快搭了下来，将Peter彻底围住，不放他走。Peter侧脸贴入对方胸口确定自己的位置，额头抵在对方鼻子下端。感觉到那熟悉的体味摩擦鼻腔，即使在一起也依旧令他想念，好像每一秒都在怀念。  
“我想我们冰箱里还没什么食材，”Wade在爱人头发上印下一个有力的吻后这样说。别看他这样，家里的厨房可是归他管。  
“我们可以去餐厅，”Peter对于突发情况不紧不慢，他又往人怀里缩了缩。就好像一个新生的小婴儿，在这个绝大的鸟巢里，慵懒又柔弱的依赖在爱的人的翅膀下。  
Wade心满意足的承受住心爱男孩的重量，把对方扣入臂弯，感受每次伴随呼吸彼此起伏碰撞的肌肤。那细微的小小压力对他们来讲如此清晰而真实，呼出的热气以及胸口隐隐的震动都告诉他们就在彼此身边。  
“或者你可以吃我哦～”Wade坏笑。  
“是吗？”Peter声音抬高反问。他第一次抬起头，接着快速吮吸了一下对方的喉头，顿时使Wade发出一声懊悔的咕噜。“你味道不太好。”  
“真令我伤心，我可是觉得亲爱的你味道从来都绝棒！”Wade假装声嘶力，他甚至一口气收紧手臂惩罚似的把Peter压入胸口，后者并未反抗。“你知道你多磨人吗？你刚才差点擦了火。擦火擦到我差点就欲火焚身，然后把你压入这爱巢里，上演一场干柴烈火的篝火晚会。接着我俩大概就要在这鸟窝里被烧成烤鸟肉，晚饭解决。”  
“如果我们被烧成烤鸟肉，那根本就吃不到了。”  
“不怕，因为在烧成烤鸟肉之前，我们已经相互喂饱了。”  
“别说的那么奇怪，而且我想继续睡了，”Peter慵懒的打了个哈欠。他似乎并没有起来的打算，也没打算放自己丈夫起身，更没去想出门下馆子。“我还想再呆一会，在你怀里。”  
“我讨厌你每次都这样欺负我，Peter。你知道你每次这样说，我都会腰软得不想动了吗？”  
“嗯？我没觉得，”Peter耸了耸上侧的肩。  
“你该有点自觉，”Wade一边说着，一边抬起他的手，用食指和中指作为走路的样子，一路慢慢攀爬上Peter的胳膊。  
Peter有点痒，他动了动胳膊，可是Wade很快又把手放了回来。这让Peter只能无奈苦笑，他枕在Wade胸前，低头望着那个离自己脸越来越近的手。  
手指每次都轻轻点过衣服下纤细的手臂，接着越过肩头。指腹贴上Peter脸颊，然后滑入下颚。随着Wade微微施力，Peter顺从的仰起头，很快他就被Wade遮去了视野，唇部传来湿润炙热的感觉。  
他们的接吻已经很默契，相互陪着，节奏和唤起一致。他们上侧的手臂一起小幅度移动，相互摩擦，给对方手臂传递热量和爱意。  
这次Peter很主动，他想念Wade。在回英国的这几日，即便他的爱人平日话多么多，可Peter依旧想得要命。他没有说过，至少没有很清楚的表达这份思念的饥渴。  
现在他将这份感觉烙印给对方，柔软的唇部擦过对方的下巴，印上对方的喉咙，最后隔着衣服不是温柔的按压在胸口。  
“宝贝儿，你亲了我的心，”Wade享受的咕哝。  
Peter闭上了眼，嘴唇未离开原地。  
他唇部的触感变得极其清晰，对方的味道和衣服的气息流入鼻翼。衣服那说不上柔软细致的质感贴在嘴唇上，却很快被对方渗透过来的体温占据。这份感觉很微妙，并未直接接触，可他并不在意。  
“你的心亲吻了我，”Peter满足的回答。  
他感觉到了心跳。  
他的唇就在爱人心脏的正上方。  
随着每一次跳动，心脏都在轻轻敲打着Wade的胸膛。  
跳动震了出来，传给Peter。  
这令Peter感知到每一下，从不错过。  
心跳一次次将感觉波动而来，透过肌肉，皮肤和衣物，小心碰在Peter的嘴唇上。  
就和轻轻的吻啄似的，微不可查，但静下来却极其清晰，温柔又轻快。  
Peter动了动他的嘴，往前带去一点压力。将衣物积压在唇和对方胸口之间，更加贴近。  
很快他就得到了回应，这份敲打说不上比之前清晰，但货真价实，好像Peter都能听到声音。  
Peter不停亲吻着Wade的心脏。  
Peter也不停得到了Wade心的回响。  
他和自己爱人的心相隔，就和被隔开的一对情侣，却一刻也不放弃传递感情。但他知道，他没和Wade相隔，他们就在彼此怀中。  
他享受这一刻，安静的数着心跳，数着给赐予的吻。  
一次又一次，心脏的吻从未停下。


	3. 色彩新夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蜜月之夜

Peter和Wade的婚礼是在希腊的爱琴海举行，这种对他们来讲有些过于夸张的浪漫可能一生里就这么一个重大时刻才会去体验。  
亲人和朋友们前往祝福，来不了的人也在网上看着朋友间传的视频。  
Wade的父母早逝，代替他们而来的便是以前照顾Wade的孤儿院院长。院长先生哭得稀里哗啦，大概他没想到当年那个混蛋臭小子现在竟然有点出息了。  
婚礼后Peter 和Wade直接坐飞机去了迈阿密，因为他们的蜜月旅行决定在加勒比海，这是Wade的提议。他们将从迈阿密坐游轮出发，绕过古巴，最后在绚丽的开曼群岛与热情的牙买加度过新婚时光。  
“这里真是热的哥要化了，”第一日在牙买加外面游玩了整天的两人回到家，Wade忍不住脱下被汗水弄湿的T恤。这里比他们想象的要热太多，走在外面时Peter也忍不住拉动T恤领子给自己送点风。  
“这不就是享受酒店按摩浴池的好时机？”Peter这样说着，用两颗指尖点过对方裸露的结实胸肌。  
随后他用一路爬上对方肩膀的手将对方按低，亲了下丈夫的嘴角。接着Peter留下对方走去浴室，移开的目光却有些坏坏的眨眨眼，“我去放水。”  
这是个信号。  
Wade因为对方手指不规矩的碰触以及带有含义的亲吻而幸福的扬起嘴角。  
该死，看来自己把对方带坏了。他翻了个白眼却难掩惊喜的瞄向对方特意打开的浴室大门，有些沉醉的脚步就好似会踩出心灵歌声般的跟了上去。  
这里的豪华套间的确让Peter惊艳，毕竟以前的穷小子可从来都没走访过酒店的这种高级套房。  
带有热带风情的浴室不忘夹杂着创新色彩的现代设施，给人融入当地气息同时也不忘领略奢华与保障的服务。他们的浴缸位于浴室的最里头，而还不单单只是一个泡澡按摩的地方，而是要让客人欣赏风景的绝佳地点之一。  
尽头以阳台造型向外突出一块半圆空间，浴池恰好被围在其中。周围三面都向外张开，能看到酒店下的沙滩海景，自然几面长玻璃窗可以按照喜好自动升降。  
水龙头里冲出来的水砸在洁白的浴缸底部，噪音回荡在这宽阔的空间中…  
同时也掩盖下Peter被Wade扑入浴池里的叫声。  
虽然Peter邀请了Wade共浴，可没想到对方毫无自制力的趁他坐在池边等水满时就把他扑倒了。Peter屁股往后一滑就笔直坐进水里，后背和衣服拍在池底的温水中彻底浸湿，后脑勺也不轻不重的磕在盆底。  
可Wade反而更加兴致勃勃的欣赏他的样子。不得不提，因为Peter倒入浴缸，Wade自然也失去平衡，直接上半身栽进去。此时他正趴在Peter的肚子上，两个人的双腿四仰八叉的竖在浴缸外，相当滑稽。  
“你不知道人类洗澡时都是脱掉衣服的吗？”Peter抬起脖子扬起眉，看着趴在自己胸前吃豆腐的人。他只是往后挪了挪好让手肘可以抬起上半身，双腿勉强从边缘下到浴缸里，却并没打算推开对方。  
“Babyboy，你要开放思维。”Wade就和哼歌似的，双手撑在Peter的胯两侧抬起身子，如同前脚行走的动物似的往Peter脸前凑近。被拖下来的腿也终于进入浴缸，跪在了Peter双腿间稳住平衡。  
Peter后面的头发被弄湿的关系塌了下来，而耳侧和额前溅湿的发梢侧顺下几滴水珠，沿着那漂亮的肌肤晕染出水痕。从那半拉开的窗帘外洒下的光折射在湿润的肌肤上，与Peter焦糖色的眼睛一样漂亮闪烁，令Wade有些按耐不住。  
“人们认为睡觉时也是脱去衣服的，但是其实穿着睡衣。人们觉得游泳时也要脱去衣服，但是都是穿泳衣泳裤的。”  
“那叫更衣…”  
Wade撇撇嘴不理Peter的纠正，“所以反过来讲，当你以为应该脱去衣服才能进去浴缸里时，其实也可以穿着衣服进入浴缸。附加内容便是，你以为浴缸只能泡澡，其实还能做色色的事情。”  
这话Peter没法反驳，他只是撇撇嘴角做了个鬼脸，然后抬手扣住对方后脑。“无法否认，”这话的尾音被他主动奉上的亲吻吸收，两个人鼻息间同时发出享受的哼声。  
一个吻结束后，跪起身的Wade忍不住吹出口哨。他的兴奋劲被带动，于是不顾Peter愿不愿意被撩起的水溅一脸，他都用手茫然抱起自己男孩的腰。腿在对方胯下伸展开，好让Peter面对面的坐在了自己腿上。  
Wade时而为作画寻找灵感而健身的肉体相当结实，也比Peter有力许多。因此他微微屈起些双腿，Peter的屁股就往他身前滑入些许。两个人肚子贴在一起，而Peter刚往后挺身打算为彼此视线距离保持住时，他就被Wade揽住脖子封在了深吻中。  
湿掉的T恤薄薄的贴在Peter身上，隐约的褶皱下勾勒出他腰际线条。Wade可以清晰到宛如看见般想象出Peter漂亮赤裸的肉体，但此时这隐藏下又彻底露出形态的样子更令他来感觉。  
“可怜我的老二，我真想立马脱掉你的衣服！”Wade完全不像是咒骂的笑起来，“可是我现在更希望隔着衣服让你高潮。你觉得呢？嗯？”  
“嘿！明明隔着裤子你更像要高潮的，”Peter用膝盖一颠，狠狠坐到了对方的小腹下。Wade顿时发出一阵古怪的呻吟，Peter满意的抱起双臂，“你下面都硬了，伙计。”  
“Petey，你真是不温柔。不是说持家的男人，都是很温柔的吗。”Wade放下手拍了拍Peter跨在两侧的大腿，隔着温水的湿润来回搓着光滑的裤子布料。“不是说每个成功的男人后面总有一个伟大的…人！成功的Wade Wilson身后，就有一个伟大的Peter Wilson！顺便说，我念全名是因为宝贝儿你现在终于姓Wilson了！不是Wild，也不是Womanizer（色情狂），更不是Woow！而是Wonderful的Wilson。”  
“我一直以为你有个中间名叫Womanizer。感谢上帝，我不需要跟这个名。”Peter夸张的在胸前画了个十字架，“顺便说，我一点也不持家，我亲爱的丈夫。我的全名其实是叫Peter Workaholic（工作狂）。当然…”他别开目光自嘲的扬起一边嘴角，“暂时还用的是将来时。”  
“哦，你的将来时会被改成现在时的。My little cupcake。”  
“别叫我——”Peter用手按住对方多话的嘴巴，“cupcake。”  
Wade抬手拨开对方，挑起一侧眉毛，“little pumpkin？”这样说着同时并瞬间撅起嘴巴袭向Peter。  
Peter手疾眼快的用手扣在对方的嘴上，得到了一个手心吻。他用适当的力度把对方按了回去，Wade不禁在后背靠回浴缸壁后故意苦着脸。但他很快就敏捷的拨开Peter的手，“好吧，我们来换一种语言。Mon chou？”  
“这是什么…？”  
“法国人管爱人叫‘我的小卷心菜。’你愿意给我一个法式热吻吗？Mon chuo——”  
Peter一把又扣住了对方发起热吻进攻的嘴，然而这不能封住Wade。男人坚持不懈的拿下Peter的手，并且这次用两只手擒住对方。“ختاري？”  
“天，这回又是什么？”  
“阿拉伯语，”Wade眉毛上下动着，“有没有为我多语言能力的魅力感到无穷心动？不过我只有这方面有语言天赋，简直就是爱的字典！以后可以一个一个念给你听。”  
Peter立马打断他，“你先告诉我你刚才说了什么？别告诉我这次是‘我的小内裤’…”  
“意思是My Choice。我选择了你宝贝。可是你知道这是一个很有深意的词吗？起码我觉得很有深意，”讲到这里，Wade顿时含着坏笑冲Peter抛去了个眼神，Peter一看就知道下面要说的内容足够他们在水里翻腾半天。“ختار这个词在阿拉伯语里是选择的意思。可是同时这个词在阿拉伯语里还有黄瓜的意思。因此…”他用手刮了刮Peter的鼻梁，“你是我的小黄瓜，你不觉得这词真是绝妙的色情吗？哦，阿拉伯人真伟大。”  
Wade话音刚落，耳边却突然变得清静。原来是Peter抬手按下了水龙头的把手，关掉了噪音。刚要没过他们肋骨的水面随着两个人的动作荡着波纹，Peter再度开口的声音夜变得清晰无比，“My cucumber。”  
“Yes，I am，”Wade拖长的话语宛如融进了Peter的心。他满足却难掩兴奋的坏笑很快就被凑近填满视野的面容隐藏，Peter垂下的目光令眼前变得模糊昏暗，随后思维被唇部的享受带走。  
Wade抓住爱人的肩，翻身把Peter推下去。Peter因撑在池底的手打滑而往水中沉了不少，不过Wade很快撑在他上面，从正面用膝盖顶在他双腿间把他托起来不再下滑。  
下面被刺激，Peter鼻子间憋住的气措不及防的松开，哼出一阵撩人的鼻音。他立马直起身子将后背靠到池边，而小腹伴着对方紧紧顶上来的摩擦而擦出小阵电流，激素燃起感觉。  
Wade满足的用双手抓着爱人身侧的池边，使自己压低凑近人耳侧。“Honey，”啃咬式的舔吻甜腻的把Peter的耳朵含入Wade炙热的口里，舌头故意缠上，“or Sugar？”  
“啊…”Peter为耳朵的痒感浑身抖了起来，他不得不用手轻推对方胸口，好让自己侧身躲开对方的调戏。  
不过他的动作显然并不想拒绝，看出来的Wade咧嘴一笑，就用手捏住了对方的分身。Peter顿时呻吟出来，裤子包裹下让对方在热水里揉住真是有相当奇妙的体验，顿时后方涌出一阵比水更温热的液体。  
“Love？”Wade不放过称呼的调侃，持续询问的声音故意夸张色气到催促Peter上来感觉。  
借用水的浮力，Wade双膝在池底往前一送，就擦着Peter的股下垫在对方下方，将Peter夹在自己身前于浴缸边之间。  
Peter迫不得已因为腿之间的Wade合不上而放弃，另一方面水的力度使得他完全稳不住自己，只得失控的留在对方怀中。  
“My——Love——”似乎决定用最简单的爱语称呼，Wade深情的念出。这是Peter喜欢听到。虽然Wade经常喜欢故意不叫他，而是用废话绕弯子。  
所以在这个声音洒下来时，Peter感觉自己因热水的关系更容易脸红，内心充满的感觉来之剧烈。  
后面的过程也就自然而然。Wade的亲吻带着胜利的侵占性，新婚的愉悦促使他隔着衣服也在对方肩头留下隐隐红印。  
Peter身子开始不安，尤其在Wade的手指隔着湿润发凉的衣服揉搓他的乳头时。拇指和布料蹭蹭出得暖意阵阵从他的硬得胀痛的乳首前擦过，弄的Peter既痒又痛。  
加重的呼吸使得每次俯身接吻时，他们起伏的胸口都会彼此时有时无的曾过。心跳的速度逐渐分不清，取而代之的是小腹内部错乱的绷紧力度，以及小穴张开后伴随收缩而给内部引来的抽动。  
Wade少见的这种时候没多话，因为他的嘴忙得不可开交。好像他根本不想浪费掉任何力气和可以用的部位，任何一丝都将用于Peter身上。  
最终Wade放弃了拘束，他套过Peter将对方的老旧T恤一把甩去了马桶盖上。衣服发出啪的闷响，水珠连成串的从边缘悬挂处滴落。  
“宝贝儿，还是你这样漂亮。如果说刚才那个是餐盘盖，那现在即使揭开盖子露出大餐了！”Wade打了个响指，可惜因为水的关系并不怎么响。  
无所谓，Wade在乎的只有他的男孩。他继续挑逗着Peter，手也不安分的隔着裤子抚摸上那顶起的小帐篷。Peter的呼吸很快化作了娇喘，随后在裤子被对方揭开后彻底接触水和Wade的掌心，令他换成呻吟。  
Wade也转换了位置，他已经不去顾及水温，急于解开自己的裤子把欲望释放出来。  
水成为了这次性爱的完美润滑剂，但却并没有真正的那么管用。摩擦的力度在手指深入扩张下，使得Peter喉咙挤出迷乱Wade思绪的喘息声与呼唤。  
他们当然不是第一次做，所以这次其实也没有想的那么糟糕。Peter是被丢掉裤子的那一方，他的裤子半挂在浴池边，而底裤则已经肆无忌惮的飘在水中。庆幸的是，这奢华的高级套房浴缸足够大，他们又很好的空间来进行活动。  
最终Wade为自己解放，他总算按耐不住的脱掉自己的裤子丢去了池边。他们俩的底裤在水面上飘过身侧，弄的Peter看不下去，所以他捡起来也甩去了马桶盖上。  
感觉身子轻松很多的两个人立马行动起来。Peter坐在了Wade身上，骑乘是他比较喜欢的类型，也是现在在水中最适合的选择。不过他被垫高的身体难免会于那窗帘下露出的玻璃持平，可惜Wade却全然不在乎。  
“别担心，哥可是挑的高层。”Wade用手指捏着爱人的下巴让对方的脸从窗户那边转回来，他们可不能分心。“没人会看到你的。不过像你这样耀眼的躯体，大概如果有人看到，那个人铁定会被你的肌肤闪瞎。”  
“你怎么没瞎？”即使下体的膨胀同内部的快感令Peter音调不稳，却控制不了的回话过去。  
Wade手臂绕去自己心爱之人的腰，指尖在对方尾骨附近兜圈子。随后这位欲罢不能的男人吮吸上对方湿润红肿的乳头，吸收着上面沾满的水珠，悠哉的跑去了锁骨。  
“我的眼睛早就为你瞎了，baby，”Wade贴在对方胸口扬起目光，他说的每句话吐出的气息都带来丝丝凉意。“也许对你的爱让我的眼睛被镶进了钻石，这才能和你的肌肤成正比。你知道你在我眼里多值钱么…？不，你是无价的。不过如果哪天我的画卖不出去破了产，请不要挖走我的眼睛。”  
“我会挣钱的，笨蛋——额？！”Peter刚反驳却被对方猛然向上一冲，抬高的叫声毫无遮拦的填充到整个浴室间。他的手立马抓住Wade坚实宽厚的肩膀稳住，坚硬的分身于水的阻力下擦过对方小腹。  
Peter的脑子现在只有Wade。他手在对方身上游走，   
两个人在水中缠绵。运动令他们荡起水声，伴随呻吟填满周围腾起的薄薄热气里。  
因为水没有被放的那么多，也没没过胸口，所以呼吸并不困难。只是呆久了，难免还是有点微妙的变化。  
Peter将Wade按入自己胸口，将肌肤送了上去。红色的痕迹被温度催化，显得更加红肿诱人。而他之间的徘徊从后方一阵阵刺激Wade的脑部神经，迷离下诞生出催情的作用，使得Wade动的更加卖力。  
“Fuck！我怎么觉得今晚我的时间变短了？”虽然Wade先这样咒骂，可他明显感觉Peter是最快要临近高潮的人。  
不清楚是不是因为场所特殊的关系，而或者新婚让他们的蜜月之旅带来太多感觉。没想到运动持续的时间竟然比往日短。  
“我要出去…”Peter感觉大腿内部不停绷紧但又坚持不住抽动的异样，小穴发热并且内部因为被填满而无法收缩，弄的腰部不停发软打颤。  
他用有些无法自控的小腿撑住身子，想要拔出，“我们不能在水中射——唔？！”  
万万没想到Wade竟然把他按了回去，顿时送入最深出的巨大肉柱使他大脑被快感冲得满是晕眩。  
虽Wade也因自己的行为而哼出声，可他却露出没大碍的笑容挤出声，“为什么不能在这里？”  
“难道你要在飘满精液的水中——嗯…！Wade，我不行了…！”Peter不管三七二十一，顶着对方按住自己的手挣扎起身。  
“别这样，Babyboy。你知道我不在你身体里可射不爽。”这不是Wade希望的，但他清楚Peter害羞泡在这被他们弄脏的池子里。可说实话，这然而令他满脑子觉得那样的Peter很美味，更何况对方控制不了射出的样子。  
所以在这个想法掠过大脑的那一刻，他猛然松手。Peter顿时失去顶着的力量扑空失去平衡，小腿一滑，伴随着推出的波浪又坐回到了Wade的分身上。  
Peter这次射了出来，他控制不了。  
腰在打颤，粘稠的液体冲的他们之间的水面供起波纹，Peter没法低头看去。一方面是他不好意思，另一方面是他此时因为大脑泛白而紧闭双眼，只感觉Wade揽住了他的腰。  
“该死…”Peter有气无力。他不是真生气，但却难免要好好抱怨一番。  
可惜他根本没这个机会，因为Wade很快在他身体里抽动起来。水被他们肉体上下拍打得溅起水花，发出阵阵响动。这些声音混杂间化成背景音，而Peter的喘息与Wade的低吟形成完美的结合。  
Wade射入他体内，那是和已经转凉的水不同的温度与浓稠。  
“你知道我想到了什么糟糕的事情吗？”Wade冷不丁在Peter耳边喘着粗气问。  
Peter根本没力气回答。他本不会如此累，可是刚才对方折腾的那两下令他心脏都要从胸口炸出来。  
“我们忘记摘掉戒指了。”  
“什么？！”Peter就和打了鸡血似的抬起头，瞪大眼。他这才发现，刚戴上没几天的戒指，就因为Wade擅自将他扑倒在水里开始做爱而遗忘。  
这可不是对戒指有好处的事情，瞬间令他大惊失色。相反得，Wade比他冷静很多，甚至嬉皮笑脸的双手捧起爱人的脸。他让怀中紧张如小孩子的Peter看向自己，“别担心，哥可以给你买个新的。”  
“你脑子是被水冲走了吗？这个可是结婚戒指！”Peter嗓子都破了音。他顿时抽出身子，也不管腰部的酸和酥，也不顾双腿间分不出水还是者精液流下来的湿润，有些不稳的从水里爬出来。  
他抓过一个毛巾取下戒指开始擦，还不忘往后伸出手催促对方，“把你的也给我。马上！”  
Wade从水中走了出来，地上被他们弄的全都湿。这可对不起客房打扫的工作人员，但Wade肯定不在乎，而Peter现在更是被对方弄的没精力注意。  
然而Peter等到的不是递过来的戒指，而是对方握住他的手。Wade将他拉入怀中，顺便还接住了他险些没拿稳的戒指。  
耳边的呢喃同戒指一点关系都没有，“继续？今晚可不能这么快。哥的力气可还剩下满满的，就和太平洋得海水一样多。我觉得你的小屁股一定也还在卖力的张着嘴，千万不能停。”  
不等Peter多说，Wade已经把两枚戒指放掉了洗脸池边上。而他有力的手臂从后方抱起Peter，说来搞笑，这样子看起来就像是一个欺负弟弟的混蛋哥哥。Peter往前蹬着双腿进行抗议，可惜因为只有空气所以毫无进展。  
Wade两三步就把对方带去卧室直接丢入整理的相当干净的穿上，连酒店漂亮的被子都没掀开。  
“你疯了吗？！我们都是湿的！”Peter从床上弹起来，却因为屁股残留的感觉又扭着倒了回去。下一秒他被如同大狗似的Wade疯狂扑倒，两个人顿时滚作一团。  
“刚才湿的还不够吗？这个不需要计较，我们还有机会叫客房服务。”Wade这样说着，手就拨开了对方双腿。那饿湿漉漉的地带依旧很红肿，他忍不住沉醉得亲了口Peter白皙的大腿，“你知道吗？你下面的小家伙也湿着呢，比我见过的任何一次都湿。大概是饿哭了吧？”  
Peter根本气不出来，他扶着额头把脑袋摔回被子上。“看来我以后会有大麻烦。”  
“什么麻烦？”  
“我目测到以后我们生活会相当充裕，”不得不承认，Peter口吻中实则包含幸福。他揉着额头的手改成卷着自己的刘海，脑中浮现出他不能承认的画面，“运动量很大。”  
“答对了！你懂吗？人们说多运动可以让人长寿，哥我现在算是知道了。能和宝儿你一起运动，我觉得我可以活过一百岁。你知道这是多少年吗？多少月？多少天？我们可以在你身上花费多少汗水和精——”  
Wade被Peter抬起的腿推在脸而打断，但是他很快顺势于对方小腿上轻咬了口。Peter被他带来的感觉逗笑，可紧随其后，Wade就狠狠的吮吸了他的肚脐。这突如其来的行为害得Peter弹起身，弓成虾米。  
“相信哥，”Wade用还湿着的手捏着对方紧致的侧腹，感觉对方被每一下挑逗而绷紧肌肉的触感。“现在什么都不要想。任何损失都比不上我和你在一起错过的时间。Wow…你不觉得刚才这句表白经典的都可以登上报纸了吗？”  
Peter翻了个白眼故意露出嫌弃苦笑的模样不回话，可是Wade不给他机会，而是往终于下含住了那令他垂涎的分身。  
Peter精神一刻都不能松懈，他的兴致同渴望被对方瞬间勾起，分开的腿不自觉间将一切展现。  
“Peter，为我们新婚狂欢吧！”Wade仰头发出一阵欢呼。“就连海盗和那些宿醉的人也为我们欢呼吧！”台灯下，在墙上拉出的影子画出了轮廓，Wade如何扑倒Peter的，幸福的时光仅有他们之间保存。  
加勒比海的风在降临下的夜中吹走了多余的云，热气层层于群岛上空盘旋共舞。人们的热情让这里不分昼夜，而Wade和Peter的夜晚正在起步加速，刻不容缓！


End file.
